Falda
by ravenW-97
Summary: [FemAyato] A Subaru no le gusta que Ayato use faldas tan cortas.


**EDIT.** 03/Septiembre/2018. Para quitar párrafos enormes, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—imaginen el desastre que sería de ser mío—.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [fuera de personaje], insinuación de incesto [Subaru/FemAyato], genderbend [¡MujerAyato!], trama y sentido del humor súper soso, además de narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaración:** No sé, recién ayer se me ocurrió, lo sé, medio «¿Eh?» la cosa, pero qué le puedo hacer, así quedo, y así me gusta [?]. En fin, ojalá alguien se ría con este tonto intento de humor.

* * *

 **FALDA**

Subaru Sakamaki tenia un problema.

De un tamaño que apenas y lograba soportar, de esa clase de inconvenientes que retuercen tu estómago por el coraje y que, lastimosamente, comparten sangre contigo, y por lo tanto no puedes ignorar (y rezar a una creación humana, Dios, tampoco servía de nada).

Y no era otro que su hermana mayor.

Su a _dorada_ hermanita que era tan imprudente como para usar una falda demasiado corta y por si no fuera poco, moverse como si trajera en realidad un pantalón. El menor de los Sakamaki estaba comenzando a molestarse de que hubiera tanto mirones a la expectativa de que a su hermana se le vieran las bragas. También, empezó a creer que sería una fantástica idea molerlos a todos a golpes.

—Ayato, no seas tan descuidada —Regaño, tratando por todos los medios de no sonar como el obsesionado con las tazas, Reiji.

—No seas maricón Subaru —dijo altanera, mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos, y caminaba aun más osada. El otro ahogo un jadeo de horror al vislumbrar por menos de un segundo una tela color verde y demasiado comprometedora.

La contestación de Ayato solo sirvió para que el entrecejo de Subaru se frunciera más, casi al punto de tener una uniceja. Sin más que hacer, ni a que dios o leyenda a la cual encomendarse, busco la ayuda de Komori Yui.

Los tres andaban por calles muy transitadas y populares por los jóvenes, ya que habían quedado en salir (más bien, Ayato los obligo a ir a comprar a una nueva tienda que vendía takoyaki y más de las chucherías que se la pasaba tragando todo el santo día). Para su poca fortuna la humana no capto sus miradas de _auxilio_ o _es tú turno_. Así que otra vez, lo volvió a intentar, sí o sí tenia que hacer entrar en razón a la mayor de las trillizas.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te vean la ropa interior? —Soltó agresivo, a Ayato no le hacía efecto la sutileza.

— ¿Y si fuera así, qué? —Respondió sonriente y para enojar más al otro, camino de forma más coqueta.

— ¿Eres idiota? —Gruño.

¡Ahora había más tipejos observando sin descaro a **su** hermana!

—Oh, ya veo —dijo. Se detuvo de sopetón, haciendo que Yui tropezará y Subaru tuviera que moverse rápido para evitar que la mortal cayera. Ayato sonrió de forma tan maliciosa que Subaru retrocedió un paso e Yui tragó saliva, empezando a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa—, lo que sucede es que tú quieres verla ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Grito mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. El cuchicheo de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos aumento más su vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, la gran Ayato-sama cumplirá tu deseo —Y tal como lo dijo, levanto su falda, Subaru no dudo en ningún momento en taparse los ojos. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría a Ayato?!

— ¡Estúpida, no lo hagas! ¡Después no me vengas con que quieres que te defienda de tíos acosadores!

Y antes de que la situación se saliera de control, Yui intervino.

— ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tapados Subaru-kun?

— ¡Es culpa de esa idiota exhibicionista!

— ¿Quién? —Yui preguntó inocente. Quizá por lo bochornoso del momento, no se puso a pensar en lo extraño que era que Komori no hiciera escándalo ante la indecencia de la pelirroja, mucho menos comprendió el porqué hubo varios chicos que sonaron decepcionados.

—No le hagas caso Chichinashi, es tan virgen que no aguanta nada.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! —Tan enojado se sentía, que dejo de lado el cubrir sus ojos. Sin querer (o al menos eso se repetía sin cesar a sí mismo), miró a Ayato, ésta aun tenia su falda levantada pero no había ninguna ropa interior a la vista, en su lugar se hallaba un short deportivo—. ¡Tú, bastarda! ¡me engañaste! ¡Y tú, ¿por qué le seguiste el juego?! —Le reclamo a Yui.

—¡N-no te enojes Subaru-kun, fue una pequeña broma! —La pobre mortal levanto sus manos en señal de paz e hizo todo por contener sus carcajadas, el menor de los Sakamaki estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—Ni te molestes en responderle Chichinashi, te lo dije, un virgen —interrumpió Ayato, Komori se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando su risa, mientras la pelirroja le sonreía descarada a su hermano menor.

— ¡M-maldita! —Ayato solo le saco la lengua y se llevo de la mano a Yui.

Y aun con todo su enojo, Subaru no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que su hermana trajera puesto un short debajo de esa maldita falda corta.

* * *

 **N/A.** Escribí esto hace mucho, por el 2016, no es el mejor de mis trabajos pero de todas maneras lo quiero tener publicado. Sin más que decir, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
